


Unending

by Cinderella1181



Category: Broadway RPF, Love Never Dies RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera-Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra and Ramin started it, Hadley joined it. Now, it was going to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend belief that Phantom 25 was the first time Sierra Boggess, Ramin Karmiloo and Hadley Fraser had ever been in a Production together. They are an OT3 in the making!

It was something that they had started the first night of Love Never Dies. He walked in to her door and looked at her and held his arms out. She looked at him, done up in his costume, the mask shining white on his face. She stood and walked in to his arms and held him close. They didn’t speak for a few moments and then finally, he said three simple words, released her from his arms and walked away. That was all it had taken. That single act had sparked it all.

As time passed, very quickly, he had joined in, capturing her between them, holding on tightly to the others arms, their bodies all becoming one. One hand of her around a neck, the other around a waist, pulling them closer to her. The space where one started and the other ended coming to an end.

It was just them, in that moment. Simple. True. Unending.

But tonight was different. Tonight was the end of it all. They would never again be together. They would never again, touch each other like this. They would never again, have their moments of peace and whispered words of endearment. This was the end.

Quiet words were spoken to her, then to each other in turn. The moment when they were meant to let go, lapsed and went on. Several more heart beats were shared between them before he let the other go and pulled away from her back. She had never noticed before how cold she felt when he left her.

He released his arms from around her and stepped away as well. He looked at her, his deep brown eyes watery.


End file.
